musicfandomcom-20200222-history
NOFX
NOFX is an American punk rock band from San Francisco , which was founded by Michael Burkett (1983 Fat Mike , vocals and bass), Erik Sandin (Smelly, drums) and Eric Melvin (guitar). After changing line came in 1991, Aaron Abeyta (El Hefe, guitar and trumpet) joined the band. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Band Members **1.2 The band *2 Discography **2.1 Studio Albums *3 External links Biography [ edit ] Band members [ edit ] *Fat Mike : bass, vocals *El Hefe : supporting vocals, guitar, trumpet *Eric Melvin : guitar, accordion *Erik Sandin : drums The band [ edit ] Most of NOFX albums are released under the record label Epitaph Records and Fat Mike's own Fat Wreck Chords . Initially, the content of the texts was neutral, but in recent years presents itself more as a left-wing punk band NOFX. The breakthrough came in 1994, NOFX, along with those of other punk bands such as The Offspring ,Rancid and Green Day . The group is little known to the general public because the band does not want the few video clips recorded by MTV and commercial radio circuit broadcast. NOFX (pronounced no effecs) is known for their energetic live shows. They are more and more to their own sound converged:. Airy punk sound they refer to as the self-invented word "lounge core" White trash two Heebs and a bean is the first album where this style really comes to the law: a combination of hardcore , Oi! , ska-punk ,reggae , jazz and other styles. Punk in Drublic draws that line and is to this day the most popular and best-selling album of the band. After the live album I Heard They Suck Live! comes Heavy Petting Zoo from that on vinyl a different cover and title inherits ( Eating Lamb ). In 1997 So Long and Thanks For All the Shoes released, the favorite album of frontman Fat Mike. After a long time the EP followed The Decline , a number of more than 18 minutes to get a lot of attention and is very popular among fans. In 2000 appears Pump Up the Valuum , an album of pure punk rock . El Hefe has hung up his trumpet and the many previously existing ska influences are hard to find. This is followed in 2002 a joint CD with Rancid entitled BYO Split Series, Vol. 3 , in which each of the bands together to hear six songs. It also emerged that year a compilation of: 45 or 46 Songs That Were not Good Enough to Go On Our Other Records . With The War on Errorism NOFX put a political plate down which is quite removed from the former U.S. President, George W. Bush . The Greatest Songs Ever Written (By Us) is a collector with a mix of songs that NOFX through the years made. In 2005, the NOFX 7 "of the Month Club founded, every month there is an EP released whose cover was designed by a NOFX fan. In 2006, the album Wolves In Wolves Clothing appeared, and in late 2007 came They've Actually Gotten Worse Live! out. At this second live album is not the same number as in I Heard They Suck Live! . In 2008, NOFX released a documentary entitled NOFX: Backstage Passport . These consisted of eight episodes that could be seen on the American TV channel Fuse .This documentary follows the band on a world tour, which they inflict countries, have, according to the documentary, never played foreign bands. In 2009, the album Coaster appeared. This album was leaked before the release date via torrent sites. The vinyl version of Coaster is titled Frisbee . There were, after the appearance of Coaster two EPs released numbers showing that the Coaster written. studio sessions These EPs are The Myspace Transmissions, Vol. 11 and Cokie the Clown . In his role as Cokie the Clown Fat Mike creates a stir in 2010 when he awakens to have to drink. Urine audience suggestion This turns out to have been a joke. On August 2, 2011 comes with 10 NOFX hardcore covers on vinyl. Discography [ edit ] Studio Albums [ edit ] *1988: Liberal Animation *1989: S & M Airlines *1991: Ribbed *1992: White Trash, Two Heebs and a Bean *1994: Punk in Drublic *1996: Heavy Petting Zoo *1997: So Long and Thanks for All the Shoes *2000: Pump Up the Valuum *2003: The War on Errorism *2006: Wolves in Wolves' Clothing *2009: Coaster *2012: Self Entitled Category:Bands